


Too fragile just to guess [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Series: Bloodyvalentine's Podfic assortment [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: Jamie has done stupider things than agree to go be Tyler's date to the wedding. So what if they'd been sleeping together for two years. So what if they stopped a few months ago. So what if Jamie isn't over it, and probably never will be. He's done stupider things. Just not by much.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: Bloodyvalentine's Podfic assortment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777189
Kudos: 3





	Too fragile just to guess [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too fragile just to guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484786) by [SpiritsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame). 



> Authors notes: 
> 
> Edited by werebear, who is probably a saint or something.
> 
> Title is from "Fools" by Lauren Aquilina, which I listened to on a constant loop while writing this fic.
> 
> If you found this fic by googling yourself or someone you know, turn back now! You've been warned!
> 
> Readers notes in the text

This was... Something. I originally got SpiritsFlame's okay to Podfic this exactly 318 days ago. Then... Life happened, and it took ages to actually work it out. If you wanna know what, I left some readers notes at the end of the fic. 

But now, let's get on with it! If you want, you can go leave a like on the original fic, and even here if you liked the podfic!

Length: 01:51:33h

Download the mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sd300zs6busvc5v/%255BPodfic_of%255D_Too_fragile_just_to_guess.mp3/file)

And the m4a [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7eklkkt7s7jxtx6/%255BPodfic_of%255D_Too_fragile_just_to_guess.m4a/file)


End file.
